Life Sucks
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: What's worse then being in love with your best friend? When said friend and your sister end up engaged.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally a chance to show my wierd side. Don't own YYH. That's why it's called __**fan**__fic_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kurama sat at his desk. His hand moving on it's own. His mind on a certian fire demon. Who had stayed in Makai. But that wasn't the only thing.

His heart had followed Hiei and stayed with him.

The fox demon had been miserible ever since. He faked a smile for the world around him. But inside he felt has if he was dieing.

"Minamino your wanted in the consualar's office." the teacher called. Kurama stood up not really caring why he was wanted. He was an empty shell now. His heart had been ripped away. Nothing could make him show any emotion.

Except one thing....

When Kurama entered the office he gasped. "It's not you it can't be."

The figure before him had the same aragont grin he always renembered. "Belive it Kurama because it's true,"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_That was....short *cries waterfall* _

_Mysterious person: Want to know who I am? Then send in the reviews. Keep them coming for m-the other stories has well. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Kira: Hello adoring fans. It's nice to see you! Sorry it's been so long. Angel disclaim_

_Angel: Kira does not own YYH in any way shape or form. _

_Kira: :Sighs: don't remind me. Please enjoy. _

_

* * *

_Kurama kept hoping he would wake up. His hyper emo American cousin could not be here now. Kurama felt like running far away. Even he hated dealing with Angel and he didn't hate dealing with anyone. He looked behind him where she kept looking around. "I'd forgotten what Japan looked like!" she said.

"Hey Kurama!" Kurama took his math book and hit himself. Yusuke was walking over and was going to meet his adhd cousin. Angel looked over. "Is that guy on crack? He just called you Kurama!"

"It's a nickname." Kurama said. His he had no patience after dealing with Angel so dealing with Yusuke would be worse then usual.

"Hey the toddler wanted us to find a demon. He said she just got here and........" Yusuke was looking at Angel. "Um hey." he was looking at her goth apparel. He didn't see to many Japanese girls wearing that kind of style.

"Hey Shuichi you never told me you had hot friends." Angel complained. Kurama sighed while Yusuke got a perverted grin on his face.

"Yusuke this is my-" Kurama said.

"That's her!" Koenma said standing beside Yusuke. "She's the demon we were looking for." Yusuke looked shocked. "Wow Kurama your a lot better at this job then I am."

"But what if I'm not?" Angel said. "Then you'll be wrong. And no one likes to be wrong. And if your mad you'll tear up your pillow. Then you'll realize it was your favorite pillow. And there's not another pillow like that one and what the hell are we talking about?"

Kurama glared at Koenma. "This is my human cousin Angel." he growled. Yusuke just looked confused. "She seems normal. Aside from being super happy. But then again Botan is always like that."

"Botan isn't human." Kurama pointed out. Then hit his head on his math book again. He was trying to prove Angel was human and he wasn't helping his own case. "She's from America."

"Botan is from America?" Yusuke asked. Kurama hit himself again. "Angel is!" then he hit himself hard enough so he would pass out.

* * *

When Kurama first woke up he saw Hiei. Then he saw Angel. "Kurama do you recagnize me?" she asked. He frowned. "Yes Angel."

"Nope! It's acctually me Kira!" blank stare. "YOUR SISTER!" Kurama gasped. "But your a human......" she laughed. "Yeah like your one to talk man." Kurama glared at her. Then looked at Hiei.

"Your back....." Kurama said. He noted Hiei looked more pissed off then usual. Hiei glared at Kurama then Angel/Kira and then some poor innocent potted plant. Which hopped away. Angel/Kira chased after it. "Come back Dana!"

"So what's going on?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei glared at the wall. "I'm engaged to your sister." he growled.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_Please R&R_


End file.
